Webby takes control
by punkygirl25
Summary: When Webby gets tried of being neglected she try's to take over her Uncle's affairs to get his attention


webby takes control

When Webby gets tried of being left behind will she try and take over

Her uncle affairs to get his attention .I don't own any rights to Ducktales

Or any disney charter.

Scrooge hangs up the phone and jumps out his voice

Could be heard through out the house and he began jumping

The boys and Webby come running in.

"What's going on?,"Dewey asks

Scrooge smiles ,"pack your bags boys my men have finally found

"Where they think the treasure of the hidden island is ."

The boys jump with excitement yahoo they rush off Webby

Turns her head watching them.

"Can I come to Uncle Scrooge?,"she Looks up at him with big eyes

"Sorry Webby darling you might get hurt ,"he pats her bow ,

"I know why don't you stay here and keep an eye on me money?"

He gives her a quick hug as he runs off ,"come on boys what are

We waiting for?"

Webby sighs and puts her head in her head in hands thinks to herself

O great I get to watch something that never moves she stares at the vault.

She hears Uncle Scrooge business line Ringing she looks

At the phone she knows she isn't suppose to answer it so she

Just stares at the wall listening .The phone begins ringing again

And she looks around seeing no one so she picks it up

"Hello ,"she says into the phone her head keeps looking around

To make sure no one sees her.

"I need to speak to Mr Duck right away ,"the voice on the other end says.

"Well he left on vacation ,"Webby scoots up in her chair ,"but I am

Handling things for him while he is away how may I help you?"

You hear the man coughing, "well you sound awful young"

"O thank you ,"Webby says smiling,"I assure you I am old enough to

Handle things."

"Yes well we need to know if Mr Duck wants to up or sell his stock

In the oil company the stock just went up,"the man voice sounds

Sercious

"Well if I know Uncle Scrooge I mean Mr Scrooge he would probably

Up his stock in the company profit waits for no man,"Webby says

Trying to sound grown_up

"Just what I was thinking we will invest more into the company ,"the

Man says hanging up the phone

Webby smiles,"hey that was easy,"the phone rings again and she picks

It up,"Mcduck inter-prices"

"A meeting in 10 minutes well uncle Scrooge I mean Mr Duck says

I should come in his place while he is on vacation ,"Webby hangs up

The phone grabs a brief case she finds on her Uncle desk walks down the

Street and into the big company .She is wearing a business suite carrying

A brief case and wearing sunglasses .She says good morning to everyone

As she walks down the hall into the open the doors.

And pulls she off the sunglasses and climes onto top of the chair arms

Crossed .

"Hello everyone while my Uncle is away I am am the new face of the company

And I have some changes to make,"she smiles as the room begins to

Laugh.

"Cute honey but no one is going to take you seriously,"a man wearing

A business suite burst out laughing yelling to the room.

"I can run this company as good as Uncle Scrooge maybe better so

Stop laughing and let's get to business,"Webby stands on the chair

Arms crossed,"first of all if we want more profit we have to come

With ideas to wow the customer,"she begins ,"make sure our products

Fly off the selves faster then anyone else's ,"she jumps off the chair

Pacing the room as she talks,"our first idea is toys you know the Ducky

Girl company there profits are up way up we are going to buy the

Company."

"Ducky girl company are serious they won't sell to anyone ,"a man

Cuts in

"Anyone but us,"Webby smiles with a big grin,"you know our burger

Joints they are about to a sell our new burger the Mcduck double

Cheese with special sauce Burger with fries and milkshake only we are gonna

to make Each one fresh to order give the customer fresh food instead of

Old hamburgers from the rack."

"Hey thats a good idea fresh burgers instead of old,"a man smiles

Webby gets a huge grin,"what until you hear what other ideas

I have, "sees the laptop coming out and cell phones being Dialed in the

Room

A few days later Miss Beakley comes walking by Scrooges office

She hears Webby on the phone and opens the door her arms

Crossed.

"Webbigail what are you doing you know never to answer your

uncle personal line?"

Webby is saying close that deal by Monday ,Webby eyes look up hanging up

the phone ,"humm I wasn't talking to anyone for real just pretending."

"Pretending to be your Uncle ,"Her grandmother smiles at her

Webby gulps ,"yes ,"she nods

"Well don't really answer his phone or he will be upset,"She reminds

Her

"Ok Grammy,"she breaths as she leaves the room she quickly

Answers the phone as it rings again ,"McDuck inter prices she

Speaks into the phone Max,Max ,Max I told you before I

Won't sell to you unless you offer twice as much money"

Duckworth sees Miss Beakley in the hall he whispers with a

Giggle "just what we need around here another Mr McDuck."

Miss Beakley giggles,"it is kind of cute through."

Duck worth nods and giggles.

A few days later at a business meeting Webby stood in front of the

Large group of Scrooges business owners.

"Our profits our up 50 percent Miss Vanderquack and we owe

It all to you," piece of paper is passed to her hand she looks at it

And smiles.

"Well boys 50 percent is good but need more profit more is never

Enough ,"Webby paces the room, "Uncle Scrooge says you can never

Have to much I need ideas fresh ones right off the top of your heads

Think boys and I will hear your ideas next week 2 clock don't be late."

Webby exits the room and begins walking outside to be covered by

Reporters.

"Are you the one credited for Scrooge's latest profit bust ?"One asks

Putting the microphone in her face

"Was it your idea to buy the Ducky girl company?"another one asks

"Did you market the new line of children clothing?"asks another

"One question at a time ,"Webby giggles with a smile,"yes those

We're my ideas and Uncle Scrooges company has to me thank

For the recent boom in profits."

"Did your uncle leave you a little girl in charge while he is gone?,"

Ask another

"Yes yes he did ,"Webby smiles

Flintonheart Glomgolds is watching tv he turns his chair around

Talking to him selve

"How could Scrooge have gotten through profits,"He taps his foot

Seeing Webby on the tv,"did Scrooge put you in charge while

he was gone yes yes he did ,Scrooge Mcduck you old devil that little girl

is bringing You profit ,well well she seem an easy target ,"he begins laughing.

Webby is walking through the reporters away from the money

Bin .They snap pictures and are putting microphones in front of

her face asking her questions she giggles.

"Sorry everyone I have board meeting in 10 minutes I can't be late

No time for questions now,"she pushes through and climes into her

Pink jeep Toy car and begins driving the reporters some

Laugh Webby can hear them talking she has a toy car brief

case in the back that night Webby returns

Home beeps the horn on the toy car looks up to see her grandmother.

Glaring at her

"Webbigail what have you been up to?"She glares at her.

"O Grammy please I have had a hard day do you what it's like

Running a business it's harder then it looks ,"Webby begins waking past her

Grandmother

"Young lady you are in trouble and when your uncle finds out what you

Have been doing,"Miss Beakley begins

Webby rolls her eyes as she walks inside,"Grammy You know

I don't really need the attuide if we were not related I would cut your

Salary I mean seriously."

"I tell you what seriously you are grounded,"Miss Beakley

Says her arms folded looking down at her,"now get to your room"

Webby laughs ,"o please you can't ground me I am big important

Business women ,"Webby puts on her sunglasses heads back to the

Door she looks back ,"later grandma"

Webby could hear her grandma in the background yelling "Webby,Webby

Come back here "she just drives off in the toy car

Webby drives her car to fancy hotel she parks the car makes it beep

like horn Alarm sound walks inside put on her sunglasses whispers to

herself well this Worked in ducklings alone walks up to the front

desk and clears her throat "I would a hotel room please ,"she looks up

at the desk clerk.

The desk clerk laughs, "a room for yourself we don't rent rooms to ,"

as she Begins talking Webby pulls out a large hand full of money

sets it on the desk,The desk clerk begins making a key ,"o Webby of

course your Miss Webbigail Anything for you honey"

Webby smiles big ,"much better do again and your fired if

It ever happens again"

"I assure you it wont room 414 up the elevator to

your right ,"the Lady says handing her a key

Webby removes her sunglasses ,see that it doesn't,as she begins

walking toward the Elevator she sees reporters snapping pictures through

the outside of the window,"and do me Favor get rid of the them "she says

pushing the button to the elevator it stops and she gets in as the door opens.

"Hearing right away Miss Webbigail "as the door shuts Webby bursts into a

Giggle .

A few days later Webby is laying on the bed in the hotel watching TV eating

A hand full Ducky M's and drinking a root beer she burps giggling hard

Hearing a knock on the door "must be my chicken nuggets meal "she walks over

And opens the door gets a greedy smile as she looks up at who is knocking.

"O uncle Scrooge have nice trip,"she says smartly sees the boys

Standing behind him

"Just what have you been up to Miss Beakley has been going sane

looking for you I was just about to find the treasure and had rush home

to find ya you had no right to take over my business affairs like that I have told

The lads they to young what made ya thing you had the right to,"Scrooge

Begins

"O please Uncle Scrooge I knew what I was doing I increased

Your profits by 65 percent ,"Webby picks up her brief case ,"you didn't know

What you were doing you needed me all along,"Webby says leaving the room

And pushes the elevator button and steps inside Scrooge steps in with

her along With the boys

"Webby you are coming home with then ya are gonna go to your room,"

Scrooge Begins as the elevator door opens.

They all steps out into a hand full of reporters and get buried inside the mod.

Webby pushes through first the mod pushing cameras in their faces,snapping

Pictures and asking questions.

Webby laughs,"I don't think so I got business meeting ,then 12 clock lunch sorry

Can't be late,"Webby runs outside before they can caught her as Scrooge

And the boys are caught in the mob of reporters

Scrooge yells "Webby you come here now ,"Scrooge looks at the boys,"Did she

Say 65 percent profit?"

The boys shrug at Scrooge.

As Webby begins to ride she looks to see something blocking her path and

Looks to see the beagle boys and flintheart laughing she gulps

"Well Well if it isn't Scrooges little business tycoon ,"flinheart laughs

"We are going for ride lassie and you can make me rich instead of that fool

Scrooge."

Webby struggles as a hand goes over her month she

kicks and struggles being held by Bigtime beagle she bites his arm and he

Drops her she begins running only to blocked by Burger she drops some

Candy from her pocket on the ground ,Webby giggles ,"hey Burger you want

This candy ?"

He looks down "O Boy O Boy,"Burger begins gathering it up .Webby runs

Past him.

Goldgold grabs her arm Webby kicks her legs and swings her arms wiggles

Herself to the ground Goldgold still holding her right arms .He yanks her

Right arm backward hard and Webby closes her eyes and as a tears rolls

Down her cheeks as it snaps backward she bites her lip As she frees herself

from his grip she tries not to cry but she grabbed again as she try's to run.

"Stop struggling you brat ,"Goldgold tightens his kicks his leg and

He drops her to ground.

Ma Beagle runs over just as Webby frees herself and begins running

Webby holds her right arm on her left and try's hard to not to cry.

Ma Beagle stands in front of her and try's to grab Webby .She jumps

sideways to miss her but slips on the rocks and falls down and Bigtime

puts his knee on her back and something is stuck in

Her mouth she struggles until she passes out

Next thing she knows she wakes feeling a little dizzy and is

Tied to a chair her mouth covered with a rag .She bites her

Lip the pain from the pain in her arm and closes her eyes so she won't cry.

Goldgold laughed "well hello there lassie looks like from now you will be

working For me." Webby gulps her eyes looked wider up at him. Webby

wiggles her Leg trying to kicks him

He laughs "so you got some spunk I think I like that ,now tell me what

invest in otherwise You can go for swim on the bottom of the lake

wearing a rock."

Webby brust out,"gee Goldgold maybe you should invest in slime cause that's

what You are a slime ball."

Goldgold eyes bug out ,"why you little brat I should depose of you right Now."

"O I know maybe you should invest in garbage since you have much laying

around For free,"Webby nods her head toward the Beagles with smirky grin

"Want me and boys to take her out back slice her in two flinty ,"Bigtime

asked stepping forward .

"I have much worse plans for her,"he grabs Webbys neck and begins

chocking her she Kicks him in the knee cap as she struggles but

seem to be disadvantage being tried down To the chair .The kick makes

him jump backwards a little, "ouchhhh stop that You brat,"he walks

forward grabbing her neck again Webby kicks and wiggles gasping

for air until her eyes close and she falls limp on the chair .

Goldgold smiles "now depose of this brat "he demands of the Beagles

"No way my boys aren't into murder especially not of children,"Ma Beagle

Shakes her head

"Fine I will do it myself,"he picks up Webby and walks through the door into the

Alley and watches it slam behind him opens the dumpster and tosses

Webby limp Body inside closes the to himself as he as he walks,

"have to do everything myself"

The next day Golmgold is walking down the street when he passes of all

people Scrooge .He scales at him

"Well well of people Scrooge McDuck having a bad day in the profit world,"

he laughs

"Not now flintheart I am busy have you seen this little girl,"

Scrooge holds up a Picture of Webby

The Beagles are standing behind him

Burger begins jumping up and down ,"I Know I Know that is the little

Girl flintheart through in the dumpster"

Scrooge eyes light up,"what dumpster where?"

Flintheart bashes Burger foot with his cane cause him to jump.

"Sorry Scrooge they already picked up today's trash,"Flinheart laughs

Beginning to walk away.

Scrooge has tears in his eyes ,"Wait what did you do with the wee lass?"

Ma Beagle looks at Scrooge face she begin to talk in a whisper ,"if was one

Of my boys ,"she spits out louder to Scrooge ,"in the alley behind Gilngolds

Department store on Park Duck drive,"she turns quickly and caught

Up with the group .Scrooge closes his eyes and sighs to himself and runs off.

When Scrooge gets to the alley he runs to the dumpster and opens the

Lid and almost gaps seeing the empty sits down on the ground

Crying with his head in his hands.

"I didn't want you to die,I didn't want you to,"he begins crying

He hears a noise and looks up looking Around .

He ears a whisper "Uncle Scrooge "his eye shoot in looking in

Different directions was he hearing eyes peek around to

See a crying child walking toward him he opens his arms. "Webby". She

Runs into them her body shaking with fear holding her right arm

she was weak and her body smelled.

He mouths the words "Webby"

"I am sorry I don't mean it I was just so unfair ,"Webby cries ,"Its so unfair

I didn't mean it,"she cries hard,"I just get tried of everyone forgetting

Me"

Scrooge holds her a tear rolls down his cheek he rocks her in his arms

Cuddles his arms around her tight sniffing ,"what happened to your arm

Are you alright?,"he wipes his face trying to hide his tears.

Webby just cries ,"Flinheart grabbed so hard I think he broke it"

Scrooge fights back tears ,"it's Webby it's ok,"Scrooge rocks her

He closes his eyes and tears roll down his cheeks

Webby keeps crying ,"I am sorry I am so sorry"

He cuddles Webby the two cry then he lefts her face in his hands,"Webby

You did a good job darling I know I never thought about it before but you

Be good at running a company"

Webby sniffs looks up at him,"really,"she wipes her tears

Scrooge picks her up into his arms ,"yes really 65 percent profits

Isn't bad I think maybe the boys aren't the only ones who are gonna

Be making it big in the world "he kisses her cheek ,"but how about

We wait until your a little older ok."

Webby sniffs whispers ok

"I thought Flinheart had well it doesn't matter let's get your arm fixed,"Scrooge

Hugs her tight as they walk

"Ooo that well I faked him out he thought he killed me so I played dead

And then he tossed me in the dumpster,"Webby Hugs Scrooge tight

"Hey your pretty smart lassie maybe even better then some of the guys

On my payroll,"he hugs Webby tight as they walk out of the alley


End file.
